Seizure
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Pinceladas especulativas de vivir a través de la dolorosa imaginación de Will Graham.


_El concepto original de Hannibal Lecter es propiedad del escritor Thomas Harris, y la adaptación a la pantalla chica es obra del brillante Bryan Fuller y asociados. Yo solo escribo a Will sin tormentosas tramas que bloquean mi consciencia y con el humilde intento de explorar su curiosa situación._

_Bon appétit_

* * *

Seizure

.

.

.

En medio de las profundidades de un bosque anónimo, Will Graham tiembla violentamente sin ser consciente de su propio cuerpo. No puede recordar nada, ni siquiera puede ver nada; las imágenes que acuden a través de sus ojos son dispersas y carentes de solidez; sus pupilas divagan enfermizamente y con voluntad propia a través de la rendija que forman sus dolientes párpados, luchando con fiereza por mantenerse abiertos y no sucumbir al oscuro abismo de la inexistencia, de la pérdida del tiempo, del dilema de su identidad. Su necesidad de oxígeno se asemeja más a una súplica por la vida que toma forma en la respiración errática y brusca que le sacude el cuerpo. Avanza con pasos tremebundos, dolores de cabeza impensables le estrujan el cerebro y el sentido común y siente que ese ser que vive debajo de su piel le recorre el pellejo frenéticamente, pulsando con desesperación, amenazando con hacer estallar su cuerpo.

Will trata de calmarse, de reprimir la poderosa encefalitis e ignorar el frío que le quema la piel expuesta, y hace un pueril intento por mirar a su alrededor, donde la densa noche y la fiebre apenas le permiten distinguir siluetas oscuras de árboles lo suficientemente espaciados como para permitir su extravío.

Ahora es capaz de recordar retazos en medio de su salvaje angustia. Aunque no tiene claras memorias completas, se ve en un pasado próximo sentado en el asiento trasero de una camioneta, apuntando con su arma reglamentaria al hombre que se sentó nada más cerrar la portezuela. Garret Jacob Hobbs. Su corazón se encoge de pánico por un momento y trata de inspirar aún más fuerte, sin siquiera advertir el terrible vaho que se escapa de su boca, ni que el aire gélido le hace un daño punzante en las fosas nasales. El velo de su memoria es horriblemente claro y vuelve a vivir el espectro cadavérico de Hobbs en el auto, su carne grisácea terriblemente expuesta en la calva incipiente, las fibras de cabello pajizo y la camiseta sucia y ensangrentada, los redondos ojos azules sin vida encajados en el presuntuoso perfil que voltea a verlo por encima del hombro profiriendo jeroglíficos en forma de fonemas que Will no recuerda ni le importan.

_Mi nombre es Will Graham_, recuerda repentinamente, más como un suceso ocurrido, como algo que urgentemente se le antoja reciente y como una sustancia que tal vez escuchó mientras estaba mucho más sumido en aferrarse a la cordura. Las asociaciones, entonces, vuelven como un presagio de imágenes que constituyen su única realidad, el motivo por el que lucha para no desvanecerse en la nieve mientras camina hacia la casa de Alana. Levanta las piernas con dificultad sintiéndolas cada vez más como miembros inertes; un asesinato, algo acerca del doctor Chilton, un grueso manto blanco de nieve, el escuadrón del FBI desplegado en medio de la noche, Garret Jacob Hobbs hablándole desde el asiento del conductor, el consultorio del doctor Lecter, Abel Gideon o tal vez no; temblores extremos y él acercándose a tumbos para proteger a Alana.

Con tantas ganas de desfallecer en la desesperación y la angustia, de entregarse a esos brazos eternos con la certeza de no poder soportarlo más, las resoluciones de sus actos llegan a su cerebro afiebrado como pensamientos simples. Inclusive sin saberlo cómo, Gideon quiere asesinar a Alana. Por sus propios razonamientos pobres está totalmente incondicionado para deducirlo, pero la apacible y segura voz del doctor Lecter aparecen en su brumosa memoria y en adelante no lo duda.

De modo que solo le queda luchar contra el abatimiento y ni siquiera puede estar tranquilo cuando sus pies lo han conducido fuera del bosquecillo, obedeciendo a algún conocimiento previo resguardado con firmeza en el subconsciente, y divisa la silueta de Gideon contemplando la vivienda de una más lejana Alana.

Con una actitud a la que sabe debiera imprimir más fuerza, Will Graham se acerca a Gideon sin sentir la pistola en sus dedos congelados.


End file.
